The Story Of Death The Kid
by BlackButlerBookofCircus
Summary: This will show a bit of Death the Kid's life and how he became obsessed with symmetry and how he met his weapon partners   It is an action, humorous, fantasy story that you will enjoy!
1. The Witch Hunt

This is the first chapter of my story and I have only watched the anime so if this is explained in the manga then I am sorry ^_^

I made this up for your entertainment, enjoy! 3

* * *

><p>Death the Kid was walking along a path within Death City looking around for any witches in the area. Liz and Patti were right behind him. Patti was as eloquent as ever humming a little tune while Liz was just sighing.<p>

"So Kid, why are we looking for witches anyways? Death City has been clean for years", Liz asked him a bit puzzled.

Kid glanced back at her his yellow eyes squinted and he replied seriously, "As you know, Medusa had infiltrated the academy a while ago. My body is more durable then others, like Maka and yourself so witches wouldn't be able to kill me as easily".

Liz frowned and she then muttered, "You have a point there but still she was a very powerful witch and the chances of another one like her coming in are slim".

"You have to understand the problem, Liz. You know as well as I do that witches are crafty creatures and some will do anything to get to the Kishin. Since they probably know that Medusa managed to sneak in they will get the idea that they can do it as well", Kid explained to her.

Liz nodded and remained quiet. She couldn't go against his word because he would just keep talking. I don't think there are any other witches in the area that will be able to use soul protect. But if so they must be extremely powerful, she thought.

Patti jumped and she pointed at something across the clearing. "Hey Kid look at that!" she exclaimed with a giggle.

Liz then gazed at what she was pointing too and she widened her eyes. It was a sign that was crooked and not in line with the door. Liz quickly put her hand over Kid's eyes and she laughed uneasily, "I-It's nothing just a little flaw. Nothing to get worried about, nope!"

She felt Kid's eyes creasing and he exclaimed, "What?" Liz refused to let go and then Kid then shouted, "Any flaws in my father's city must be pointed out to me! If the symmetry is off then… then ". Kid jumped and he ran forward seeing the flaw. He collapsed to his knees and cried, "This is horrible! Something like this can ruin my life I would be known as 'Asymmetrical Kid'!"

Liz groaned and Patti was laughing on the floor holding her stomach.

* * *

><p>Expect more Death the kid and Soul Eater Chapters!<p>

Sincerely, Kid (Sparrow)


	2. Attack of the Familiar Witch?

Yes the second chapter of Death the Kid's Story

This is sort of like stuff that didn't show up in the anime and from my imagination

This is made for your entertainment, enjoy

* * *

><p>Liz walked over to Kid and she reassured him, "Don't worry Kid why don't we just tell Lord Death and make him fix it?"<p>

Kid was very serious and he exclaimed, "What do you mean? If I tell my father then he'll be too embarrassed to even respond to me. Why do they even have a art store in death city?"

Patti laughed even harder and then Liz said to herself angrily, "And why does it have to be based on Picasso?" She glared in the windows at all of the twisted, asymmetrical art.

Patti was calming down and she noticed someone with white hair and someone with pigtails. "Hey Maka, Soul what are you doing around here?" she asked happily.

Maka waved at Patti and they walked over to all of them. "We are doing the same as you but Lord Death said—", Maka stopped talking when she realized her weapon partner, Soul, was staring at poor, depressed Kid.

"What is happening here?" Maka asked surprised. Soul kneeled down and he poked Kid's face. "Hey Kid, you okay?" Soul said loudly.

Liz smiled and she stood up telling them, "Why don't you guys just go along. We'll rap up everything here". Maka nodded and she replied, "No problem but I was wondering how Kid got that habit anyways? You know the obsession with symmetry".

Kid stood up and he heard Soul say, "Yeah, me too. His OCD is really freaky". Liz blinked and she turned to face Kid. Patti and the others did as well.

"I don't think you ever told even us, Kid", Patti muttered. Kid turned around and he opened his mouth but was silenced by footsteps coming their way.

"Guys, Professor Stein uncovered a witch at the main entrance of Death City!" shouted a boy with a baldhead. Kid squinted his eyes and he clenched his fists. He began to run and he ordered, "Liz, Patti weapon forms!"

Liz and Patti nodded not far behind him and they transformed and went into his hands.

Maka grabbed Soul's hand and he turned into a scythe. She began to sprint trying to catch up to the pre-grim reaper, Death the Kid.

Maka glanced down at her scythe and she asked, "Did you see Tsubaki or Blackstar?" Soul appeared on the blade of the scythe and he answered her, "Not since this morning. I bet Blackstar is already there making a fool out of himself". Maka sighed and he agreed, "Your probably right".

Kid and his twin pistols were already way ahead of the baldheaded boy, Ox.

When they finally reached the entrance Kid and Maka saw Blackstar on the ground struggling to get up. Blood was coming down from his mouth and he growled, "T-That didn't hurt a bit. There is no way something like that can defeat a star like me".

Tsubaki appeared on Blackstar's kusarigama and she said concerned, "Blackstar, if you keep on fighting her you could be killed".

Maka finally came beside Kid and she exclaimed, "Blackstar!" Soul clenched his shark-like teeth and he muttered, "That idiot".

The witch was short but somewhat familiar and Maka widened her eyes when she heard the witch laugh. "Foolish child. It's so pitiful to watch you suffer so I intend to finish this quickly and painless", she hissed.

Tsubaki's eyes were wide with disbelief and she heard the witch exclaim, "Vector Arrow!" Pointed arrows of the witch shot at weak Blackstar and Maka ran forward cutting them in half. Kid then shot at the witch but she flipped backwards avoiding the bullets made from his powerful soul wavelength.

"Your going to have to do better then that if you want to kill me", the witch sneered. Kid glanced back and he asked, "Blackstar, where is professor Stein?" Blackstar stood up weakly and he replied angrily, "She turned into him making a clone of herself. She hit me from behind but being the star that I am I quickly gave her a counter attack".

Kid snorted and he pointed the guns at her saying, "We will stop you today for the sake of the grim reaper".

The witch smiled devilishly and she laughed, "I'd like to see you try. But I think I will finish what I started with him". She was hinting towards Blackstar and Blackstar flinched. He clenched his teeth and laughed eerily. "B-Blackstar?" Tsubaki stuttered. Blackstar nodded and he reassured Tsubaki, "Don't worry I promise I'll make it. I won't be beat by some midget".

Maka saw a snake come the witches mouth and she shouted swinging her scythe at the witches side, "Medusa!"

Kid felt a soul behind him. He turned around cautiously but saw nothing.

A boy with pink hair was there behind the wall shaking and he stammered, "I-I can't do it. I don't know how to deal with this". He then heard a voice in his head, "Crona, won't you help your own mother?"

His purple, paranormal eyes went form side to side and he closed them tight whispering, "I'm sorry Maka".

* * *

><p>Done chapter 2<p>

Expect more Soul Eater Chapters

Sincerely,

Kid (Sparrow)


	3. Medusa the Witches Demise

This is made for your entertainment and it comes form my imagination, enjoy

* * *

><p>Crona shook with fear and he head his head crouching to the ground. "She won't leave no matter how much I want to get rid of her", he breathed. Crona was panting and he screeched.<p>

Blackstar, Kid and Maka whipped around to face the sound and Medusa shouted, "Vector plate!" Kid and Blackstar shot into a concrete building and Maka slid against the ground.

Medusa jumped and she laughed, "Yes, very good indeed". She then called with the swing of her hand, "Vector arrow!" Arrows shot at Maka but the blew up before they could hit her.

"You aren't touching anyone on my account!" Kid shouted and he yelled with the pistols joining in, "Let's go, Soul resonance!"

A blue orb went around Kid with black spirits circling around him. Kid fell onto his feet his weapons disappeared then reappeared as bigger, more intimidating guns.

Medusa grinned and Liz said, "Noise two point seven percent".

Patti then joined in saying, "Black needles fully charged with soul wavelength".

"Firing in five", Liz counted down.

"Four", Patti counted.

"Three"

"Two"

"One", Liz then said.

"Firing now", Patti giggled then Kid looked up pointed the guns at Medusa.

"Death Canon", he breathed and the guns shot. Large red, fiery balls shot at Medusa and when it exploded Kid's guns turned to normal.

The smoke began to clear up and Maka walked beside Kid. Blackstar went on the other side. "Did you do it?" Blackstar asked.

"I wouldn't count on it, Look", Soul said.

They all saw nothing was there and Liz exclaimed, "There is no way she could have dodged it. No one has ever been able to avoid Kid's canon!"

They then heard behind them, "Vector plate!" They flew forward and Kid hit a pole and he fell to the ground in pain. Maka stood up shaking in fury and she let out a cry. She swung the scythe towards Medusa's side but she disappeared and when Maka whipped around she was punched. "You are a truly sad person. You think you can take on a witch as advanced as me?" Medusa sneered.

Maka tried to kick her and when Medusa went behind her to dodge Maka flung her scythe. Medusa jumped up avoiding it completely.

"Maybe, you forgot but Professor Stein and my Papa beat you before", Maka shouted. Medusa was no longer smiling and she retorted, "But I'm here aren't I?"

Maka widened her eyes and Medusa's vector arrow shot at her. She was cut on her side, on her arm, and her left leg.

Maka's wounds were throbbing and she muttered, "I tried to get stronger before and we beat the man with the magic eye. I should be stronger now that the handle isn't burning me, but why? Why can't I hit her?"

Medusa looked down and she answered for her, "Maybe, it's because you carry the knowledge that you're stronger and that makes you weak. I think your puffing up your ego a bit to much, girl".

Maka smiled and she said with a little shake, "No that would be Blackstar".

Kid stood up in agony and his fingers wrapped around his gun. Kid got up and he ran around the pole, jumping onto the top shooting at Medusa.

Medusa jumped out of the way in time and she thought to herself, _that was too close for comfort._

She landed on the tile of the ground and Blackstar sprinted towards her and he shouted, "Did you forget about me?"

Medusa ducked and she flipped onto a bench. Kid, Maka and Blackstar were all-together and Medusa grinned, "I've had my fun I suppose I can finish this finally". Medusa put her hand in the air and she opened her mouth.

To the children's surprise she stopped and a frog caught Kid's eye. Medusa saw it too and she smiled saying, "Well, I'll let you off the hook. You won't be so lucky later". Medusa and the frog then disappeared and the children all moved.

Maka was speechless and then Kid growled, "She ran away". Tsubaki, Liz, Patti and Soul turned back into their human forms.

"Hey Maka, you okay?" Soul asked her. Maka nodded and smiled sweetly.

Tsubaki sighed with relief and she said, "Thank goodness everyone is okay".

Blackstar looked away and he said, "I suppose I should say thanks. But, since I am such a big star I hope you know that I can take care of myself".

Maka ignored him and she said seriously, "But what was that scream?"

They all looked at Kid and he told them, "No doubt about it. That scream was the demon swordsman Crona".

They all widened their eyes and Maka flinched and she muttered clenching her fists, "It couldn't have been on purpose". Tsubaki was ashamed even though she didn't if it was true or not.

Kid closed his eyes tight and he thought, _Why does he feel the need to put others in danger. If he had joined us then we could have possibly beaten her. But why chicken out now? _

Blackstar put his hands on his hips and he then said, "Let's get back to the academy".

Liz nodded her agreement and added in, "We need to tell Lord Death about this".

They all turned around and started to walk back but Kid was still glaring at the entrance and his yellow eyes shifted to his friends and he the followed them back to the academy.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed Soul Eater Chapter 3<p>

Expect more

Sincerely,

Kid (Sparrow)


	4. The Truth Involving Poor Crona

New chapter, things are just starting to heat up so don't worry ^_^

I'd be happy to take suggestions

* * *

><p>"Hey Lord Death!" Maka called to him from within the death room.<p>

Lord Death turned around and his abnormally large hand came out and waved at them. "So do you have any reports for me?" he asked, examining the group.

Maka couldn't believe what he was asking. She was covered in scratches and even his own son, Kid, was bruised. Blackstar had blood stains in his clothes and even he was surprised.

"Kid?" Lord Death pressed staring at his son. Kid looked up and he cleared his throat and straightened out his clothes.

"Medusa was at the entrance and we were trying to hold her off as long as we could", Kid explained. "She then left when a frog appeared".

"I wonder what that witch is planning", Lord Death muttered to himself. "She's pretty crafty. I'll suppose we'll let her off the hook for now".

Maka moved forward a bit but restrained herself from saying anything and Blackstar said angrily, "Why can't we just track her down with Maka's soul search thing?"

Lord Death turned around and he explained, "You see Blackstar, you know as well as I do that she could kill you easily. I doubt that she was showing you everything that she could do".

Blackstar remained silent and Tsubaki put her hand up to her mouth and said sadly, "I wish there was something we could do".

Soul nodded and Maka looked over at Kid and whispered in his ear, "Shouldn't you tell him about Crona?" Kid glanced over at her and he replied, "No, we won't tell him about anything until we know that it's true".

They were all leaving the death room and Kid thought to himself, _Except I know I am right, no doubt about it_. Patti and Liz exchanged glances and Patti started to giggle.

"Say Kid, about the symmetry thing", Liz began but Kid cut her off, "We have better things to do. Like taking care of demon swordsman Crona. If we pester him long enough perhaps he'll reveal something".

Maka turned to face him and she told him, "But Kid, you know it's always been hard for Crona to fit in and it may be a bit hard to join in and fight your own abusive mother".

Kid shook his head and he said, "But you have to understand Medusa's power. She can tell him to do anything and he'll do it".

Tsubaki stopped walking and then everyone else did to face her and she stared at him intently. "There's no way! Besides even if he was there nobody was killed. But also he would have been at least a little bit hesitant when it came to hurting his own friends", she retorted.

Soul examined the floor and he said to them all, "I guess that maybe he'll never change". Maka whipped around and glared at him.

"You don't know if it was him or not Soul so lay off would you!" Maka exclaimed angrily. Soul flinched and then Liz muttered, "Hey guys let's all just calm down". Patti nodded but they were all silent.

Crona was behind the wall listening and he turned around and ran away. Kid stepped back hearing the quick light footsteps of someone retreating. Kid turned around and began to run around the corner. He spotted Crona there as scared as a rabbit on a rainy day.

Crona then stopped when a gunshot hit the floor in front of him. Crona turned around and he spotted Kid. "Stay where you are", Kid hissed.

Maka and the others were running up behind Kid and then Maka went in front of Kid saying to Crona, "I know you heard what we were talking about so you can say so or not. Crona, were you there when Medusa was attacking us?"

Crona's eyes began to well up with tears and he cried, "I'm sorry Maka! I couldn't face her!" Liz and Patti when back into their human forms and Kid smirked.

"You don't need to be afraid anymore Crona. Your safe here", Maka said reaching her hand out. Crona nodded slowly and he reached his hand out to touch hers.

"I promise you. If she ever comes back I will do whatever I can to help you", Crona murmured. Maka grinned and she said cheerfully, "It's good that I can depend on you".

Crona stared at his group of friends and had a little smile on his face and he looked away in embarrassment.

It was later and Kid was in his house inside of his perfectly symmetrical room and he asked himself, "When did it all start?" He pulled his chair out of his desk and sat in it placing his face on the palm of his hand. "Now that I think about it the story is pretty vague", Kid muttered.

His gaze then went onto his desk. Books were lined against it perfectly. They were all the same colour and the same height. Kid sighed and said, "Where is all of the individuality. Not that I mind it being the same, perfect and symmetrical". His facial expression changed into a softer one and he bolted up. "It's so perfect I have so much energy!" he exclaimed happily.

Patti walked by his room and she smiled. "Glad to see he is happy", she giggled.

* * *

><p>Expect more Soul Eater Chapters<p>

Sincerely,

Kid (Sparrow)


	5. Asymmetrical to Symmetrical?

Hope you enjoy this chapter! I am particularly fond of this one myself! :D

* * *

><p>The light was bright and a very small Death the Kid was playing in a sandbox. He was about 8 years old and he was pushing sand to the side.<p>

He would topple sand on top of more sand trying to make a castle. One side was shorter then the other and he tried to fix it.

It was slanted but Kid didn't really care. When he tried to reach behind him for a shovel he felt sand blow in his face. He closed his eyes tight and put hands up to rub that stingy feeling out of them. When he did he looked up he saw two boys standing on top of his crushed castle.

"Well, Well, Well look what I found it's Death's little son", one of the boys said devilishly. Kid stood up and the other one said, "Yeah, you know this is our box".

Kid was confused. These boys didn't look that much older then him only by about two years. Kid frowned and he said, "It doesn't belong to you, anybody can play here".

The boys grinned and one hit Kid in the eye. Kid fell back holding his eye and when he took his hand off he felt throbbing. Kid was outraged and upset. The other boy then kicked him back and Kid tumbled into a rock. They both jumped off the sandbox by the rock and one of the boys picked Kid up and raised his fist.

Kid walked home and he entered his front door taking off his shoes. His green plaid overalls were stained with dirt and a little bit of blood. He heard his fathers voice behind him, "Kid?"

Kid whipped around and then Death said shocked, "What happened to you?" Kid looked away and he said nothing. He then headed for the washroom and locked the door. Kid looked in the mirror and he saw a large bruise right above his eye and bruises all around his face. He was really angry and he muttered in pure rage, "It's disgusting. My face doesn't look the way it did before. Everything is off!"

Kid then widened his eyes and looked in the mirror again. "I am not perfect. Who would talk to me when I look like this? All I would get is a pity party", Kid cried. Tears ran down his face and he murmured, "Why are they so mean?"

Death was listening behind the door and he walked away sadly. "When should I tell him I am going to have to leave him permanently to stay at the DWMA?" he asked himself and sighed.

Kid's eyes flashed open and he bolted up from bed. "What a strange dream. I would rather die then let the others find out it happened that way", Kid muttered and shook his head rapidly. He looked at the time and stood up.

"Eight O'clock. Good, I should be there at eleven", after Kid said that he paused. _It's amazing how one thing can affect your life, _he thought with a smile.

When he was at school Maka and Tsubaki were talking in the class and as expected Soul and Blackstar were skipping. Liz and Patti sat at their desks and Kid did as well.

"Where is Professor Stein?" Kid asked Maka. She looked at him and she said, "Oh, hey Kid. I forgot too but since Professor Stein has to take care of his madness Ms. Marie is filling in. She forgot the papers though so she went back to get them".

Tsubaki sighed and she murmured, "I wish Blackstar would actually come to class". Maka nodded.

"It would also be nice if Soul came too", Maka said blankly. Crona was behind them and he said nervously, "Is it okay to skip class?"

Maka looked behind her and she replied, "No Crona. I don't want you to become idiots like them". Crona smiled with a little giggle.

They all looked ahead when they saw Ms. Marie bolt through the door and fall flat on her face. Most the kids were laughing and Ms. Marie stood up getting her papers off the floor.

She smacked the papers on her desk and then stood up panting, "Alright, who can tell me about the different weapons you can resonate with?"

Maka raised her hand and so did Ox. Liz didn't particularly like Ox but she didn't hate him either. "Maka", Ms. Marie called.

Maka stood up and she said, "There are a lot of different weapons. You can resonate with any weapon like a scythe, guns, and swords". She then sat down.

Ms. Marie smiled and she exclaimed, "Right, excellent job!" Ms. Marie then began to write on the board and she then began, "There are also many types of dangerous meisters and even witches like Medusa and the demon swordsman".

Crona began to shake and ms. Marie whipped around exclaiming, "No, no, no Crona your not bad! I'm sorry just had a little accident with the papers your okay!"

Kid sighed and he murmured, "Will she ever get the hang of being a teacher?"

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter, this is strictly for your entertainment!<p>

Expect more Soul Eater Chapters

Sincerely,

Kid (Sparrow)


	6. Why Is That?

This is made strictly for your entertainment, enjoy :D

* * *

><p>Maka was walking with Soul by their apartment and when they opened the door Kid was there. Maka jumped back and Soul fell down. "Kid, what are you doing here?" Maka asked surprised. Kid walked out of the door and he told them, "Crona let me in". Kid then stared at Soul who got up quickly.<p>

"You know you shouldn't go into other peoples homes without asking", Soul lectured Kid. Kid just blinked and didn't respond.

Maka tilted her head to the side and she asked, "Where are Liz and Patti?" Kid then looked at her and he replied, "In the living room".

Maka was very curious indeed and she then asked, "Why are you here exactly?" Kid cleared his throat.

"I-I-I came here because Crona told me that it was messy in here and that he didn't know how to deal with the bright colours", Kid explained to them.

Maka widened her eyes and then Soul shouted, "So you came here to show off your creepy OCD problems?" Soul felt like throwing him at a wall at this point.

"Listen Kid, you have to tell us how this obsession began", Maka pried. As much as she hated doing that she just had to know. Everyone else was wondering.

Kid turned around and remembered everything from the beating, the bruises on his face and the slanted sand castle. "I would prefer to keep it to myself. That side of me is for only me to know", Kid told them and began to walk away. Liz and Patti followed him out and they went down the stairs to the front of the building.

"Hey Kid, I know it's a secret but why won't you tell us?" Liz pressed.

Kid was sick and tired of these questions and he asked her angrily, " You have never been this pushy before. Why is this so important to you?"

Liz looked down and she said uneasily, "No, it's not that it's important but its just curiosity that is causing us to ask away".

Patti giggled and she said with a smile, "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to".

Kid nodded and he got their hopes up for a second but then muttered, "Okay then thank you for understanding".

Liz glanced to the side and she thought to herself, _Looks like he won't tell us after all. Not even his own weapon partners._

Blackstar and Tsubaki were sitting at a table together eating onigiri and Blackstar asked through a mouthful of food, "Why is Kid so secretive when it comes to symmetry? It's like he tries to avoid it you know?"

Tsubaki nodded and she replied with a smile, "Well everyone has their secrets right?" _He doesn't even know that I had to kill Masamune the enchanted sword. He would kill me if he found out, _Tsubaki thought uneasily.

Soul was sitting with Maka and Crona in the living room. Blaire was in her cat form sitting on Maka's lap.

"I wonder why kid is being so secretive when is comes to symmetry. It's like he tries to avoid it you know", Soul said to them.

"I guess your right about that Soul but I suppose everyone has to keep at least one secret to themselves otherwise it wouldn't be a secret", Maka told him.

Blaire yawned and she said, "You should never be friends with someone who keeps secrets".

Crona glanced to the side and he muttered, "We have to have secrets otherwise we wouldn't be ourselves". Maka nodded her agreement.

Soul put his head on his hand and asked, "But still, why is that?"

Blackstar stared at Tsubaki and he asked, "Why is that?"

Liz glanced at Patti and she thought to herself, _Why is that? _

Maka looked up on the roof and she muttered, "I suppose we'll never know".

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this I will begin new stories soon!<p> 


	7. Eruka and Mizune the Followers

Chapter 7!

It just occurred to me that I have been spelling Blair and Patty's names wrong XD

This is made strictly for your entertainment so nothing will be exact

* * *

><p>Maka opened her eyes in the morning and stretched her arms tall while yawning. As she moved Blaire jumped off the bed and padded across the room by the door. She went under her silk witch hat and then stood up wearing it.<p>

"Make sure to get some good fish out, okay?" Blaire asked Maka marching away towards the kitchen.

Maka got out of her bed and made it nice and neat then got dressed for the day. She met Soul as she was walking out and she greeted him, "Good morning Soul".

Soul walked towards her with his hands in his pockets and he replied, "Morning".

Maka was looking around and she asked him, "Where's Crona?" Soul looked behind him with one eyebrow raised.

"Dunno, haven't seen him since yesterday at school", Soul told her blankly. Maka nodded slowly and she thought nervously, _I just hope he hasn't got into trouble._ Maka cleared her mind from the thought.

"Come on, I made some breakfast", Maka said to him cheerfully.

Soul smirked and he muttered, "Always on the ball I see". Maka sighed and she smiled as he walked by.

Blackstar and Tsubaki were already at school and as they were walking in the hallway Tsubaki saw a slightly crooked death mask and she said to her partner, "Hey Blackstar, look at that over there".

Blackstar turned his head to where she was pointing. "There?" he pointed at a candle. Tsubaki shook her head and then Blackstar pointed at a door, "There?" Tsubaki sighed and Blackstar then said pointing at many objects, "There? There? There? How about there?"

Tsubaki pointed his finger at the mask and Blackstar laughed, "Oh I saw that, that looks like something Kid would have a spasm over!"

Tsubaki looked to the side and thought to herself, _He is such a fool sometimes._

Kid, Liz and Patti were strutting alone the path to the school. Patti was humming while Liz was quiet looking around, just the normal routine. Kid then stopped and he widened his eyes. "Kid?" Liz asked nervously.

Kid whipped around he snarled, "Witch". Patti and Liz then turned around and they saw a girl with whitish grey hair and a black and white spotted dress with long white boots.

"Ribbit, Ribbit is this them?" she asked. A mouse went beside her and turned into a little person and it replied, "Chi-chi-chi".

Kid squinted his eyes and then Liz and Patti flinched. "Who are they, sis?" Patti asked Liz in nothing more then a whisper.

Liz shook her head and she replied, "No idea".

Kid put his hands open and he ordered, "Liz, Patti weapon forms". They nodded and transformed.

"You are truly brave witches to release your soul protects here in the heart of Death City and what's worse you bumped into a grim reaper", Kid growled.

"Eruka, don't go easy on him", Medusa's voice went in her head. Eruka smiled and she put her hands out. Tadpoles came in her hands but not just any tadpoles these possess a great power. She was indeed a powerful witch.

"I should make this a quick job before the death scythes come on to investigate," Eruka said the mouse. The mouse's eyebrows creased and it was ready to fight.

Kid frowned and then he heard footsteps behind him. He didn't dare turn around.

"Soul", he heard Maka say.

"Right", is what he then heard.

Maka came up beside him holding a scythe and she told Kid, "I'm here to back you up".

Kid nodded and he began to shoot at Eruka and the mouse. "Mizune!" Eruka shouted at it. The mouse, Mizune, moved out of the way and so did the frog, Eruka.

Eruka shot a tadpole at Kid but Maka blocked it with her scythe. The tadpole flew back and went back to Eruka. "I didn't tell you to stop, Kirin", she said to the tadpole.

Kirin the tadpole then sped at Maka but Maka jumped up and with the blade of her scythe, cut the tadpole in half. It then disappeared and Eruka flinched and she exclaimed, "Kirin!" Eruka was furious and she growled, "I won't go easy on you anymore".

Mizune's were coming off a roof. There were six Mizunes waiting to be needed. "Mizune sisters", Eruka called then continued, "Go for the reaper!"

Kid flipped back dodging the attack of five Mizune sisters. The six then split up and three went over to Maka while the other three were going after Kid.

Maka was hit in the face and then she was hit in the chest. The three Mizune's didn't give her a chance to fight back and they then turned pure black.

"Go now!" Eruka cried to the three by Maka. It then formed a blade and it hit Maka. Wide-eyed Maka fell back with some blood coming from her side. Maka was struggling to get up and then she saw a shadow go above her. Maka looked up in fear and agony seeing Eruka holding one hand up facing her.

"Say good-bye", Eruka said with a frown and she added, "You will suffer the pain Kirin suffered".

Soul transformed into his human form by a building far at the side. "Maka!" he shouted.

Kid glanced back after shooting the Mizune's to the ground. Kid clenched his teeth and held one gun up to where Eruka was embracing the sad fact that he hadn't been watching her back.

* * *

><p>More Soul Eater Chapters to come so expect more!<p>

Sincerely,

Kid (Sparrow)


	8. Eruka and Mizune the Followers Part 2

This is made strictly for your entertainment :D

Things are just starting to heat up ^_^

* * *

><p>Maka was frozen and she tried to move back but her wound hurt too much. Soul ran forward making his arm part scythe and he swung it at Eruka who jumped back. Soul kept trying to hit her but all attempts failed. Eruka flipped back sending a wave while she did making Soul shoot back.<p>

"Soul, go get Blackstar and then get back here as fast as you can", Kid ordered seriously.

Soul widened his eyes and he retorted, "But there's too many opponents!"

Kid shut him up by his glare and he replied, "I can handle it".

Soul stood up and he sprinted away as fast as he could. Eruka put her hand up and she made a black orb and she shot it at Soul. Soul was hit and he flew forward onto the stairs. He shook and looked back muttering, "Damn".

Eruka smirked and she ordered, "Mizune, don't let him get away!"

A Mizune got up and she sped away towards Soul. He got up immediately remembering when he met Maka. She was a kind soul who trusted him. She did anything that didn't involve him getting hurt. When he was cut open she took lessons to make her stronger so that Soul wouldn't get hurt again. He had to pay her back somehow. He just had too.

Soul sprinted faster and faster trying to avoid Mizune.

Back at the square Maka's sight was getting dizzier and dizzier. _This can't be the end. Please help me Kid and Soul don't hurt yourself_, Maka thought helplessly. Eruka put her hat back a bit so it didn't block her sight.

"Time to finish the girly off", Eruka said to herself throwing tadpoles at Maka. Kid ran forward jumping upside down shooting the tadpoles. They all disappeared and Eruka moved back. The five Mizune's that were there went beside Eruka waiting for Kid's next move.

Kid threw his guns in the air. "Liz, Patti I need you two to protect Maka. Hold off the witch. I will handle the smaller ones", Kid explained to them. Liz grabbed Patti in her hand and she began to shoot at Eruka without hesitation.

_How is their connection so strong? They admire Kid I know but do they even argue? Their soul wavelengths re in synch and have always been since I met them,_ Maka thought.

Kid hit Mizune's that were speeding forward towards Maka and him. He was weaponless but his body was durable. Knowing that knowledge made Kid more confident.

"Small things like you could never kill me", Kid shouted punching one in the face.

"Hey Kid, how far along is the show did you forget about me?" He heard Blackstar's voice.

Soul jumped down the stairs with his scythe arm out and he managed to hit one of the Mizunes.

Eruka heard running behind her and she whipped around seeing Blackstar. His hand sparked and he shouted, "Blackstar, big wave!" His hand his her stomach and she flew back.

_Nice, Blackstar shot his soul wavelength directly at her. That should cause some internal damage. It may not have beaten her but it can certainly cause some damage,_ Soul thought.

Eruka got up and she shot a black orb at Blackstar and she kept shooting. Blackstar ran around them and he tried to shoot his soul wavelength at her once again. She jumped up and kicked off of the concrete wall behind her so she could dodge easily. Blackstar broke the wall and he turned around smiling.

_He keeps building up his soul wavelength and shooting it at me. I don't know how much I can endure. Not only that, I can't get a clear shot of him when he is moving so fast, _Eruka thought irritably.

Eruka then shot tadpoles and black orbs at he dodged it. When he came through the smoke she wasn't there and then when he turned around he was hit with a black orb. Blackstar rolled across the ground.

"What the hell?" Kid said in disbelief. "He got him". Patti and Liz were shooting at the Mizune's around them. They were multiplying in fast numbers.

"There are too many, sis", Patti panicked. Liz looked around her seeing many Mizune clones. Liz shot her guns at the clones spinning in a circle. "Only six of them are real", Liz told Patti.

All the Mizune's shot at Liz but Liz transformed into a weapon and Patti transformed into her human form. Patti grabbed the gun and shot at them.

Kid was beating up two Mizune's at once and Soul was helping Liz and Patti.

"Kid", Soul said to him. Kid glanced around then saw him. "Help your weapon partners. I'll take care of Maka", Soul told him.

Kid nodded and he jumped into the circle. Liz and Patti transformed into guns and they immediately began to shoot.

Eruka was still trying to dodge Blackstar's attacks. "Eruka, come back I have a new task for you", Medusa told her. Eruka nodded and there was a cloud of smoke circling around them.

When it cleared they were all alone and Soul asked, "What is going on here? We have had to battles with witches and they both disappeared right at the climax".

Blackstar scratched his head and he muttered, "I wonder what they are planning".

Kid then turned around and he said, "We have more important things to worry about". He was staring at Maka's bruised body. Tsubaki turned into her human form and she said, "Let's get her into the infirmary".

When Maka woke up she was in the infirmary's bed and she noticed everybody in the room. "Hey guys", Maka said weakly. Soul opened his eyes and he said, "Your finally awake".

Tsubaki put her hand up to her chest and she sighed, "Thank goodness".

After they explained everything Maka looked at Kid and she asked, "Hey, Kid I was wondering. Your connection with Patti and Liz is strong I wanted to know how you met".

Kid looked at her and then at the floor and he said, "I remember that clearly".

* * *

><p>Expect more Soul Eater Chapters!<p>

sincerely,

Kid (Sparrow)


	9. Invincible Friendships

Enjoy this last chapter!

* * *

><p>Kid was sitting with his father in the Death room and Kid told Lord Death, "Hey, Dad as you know I would like to have a weapons that I can use to my own specifications. But I am going to need your help".<p>

Lord Death nodded many times and he pulled out photos. "Already taken care of, son", he said. Kid took the photos from him and looked through them all.

They were all beautiful and looked elegant but at the same time powerful. "They aren't symmetrical", he mumbled.

Lord Death tilted his head and he asked, "So?" Kid shook his head and he told his father, "They are all women. Not that I have a problem with that but none of them are symmetrical. There have to be two in order to keep balance!"

Lord Death burned the photos and he then said to Kid, "Well then, that is all I could do. You will have to look for weapons yourself besides I have an entire city and academy to run".

Kid stood up and he nodded saying, "Fine, I'll be away for a while so don't look for me". Lord Death said nothing and watched his son walk through the guillotine pathway to the door.

Kid was on his skateboard looking for some worthy weapons. Not everyone has weapon blood, that much I understand. I suppose I'll have to find a meisterless weapon in action somewhere, Kid thought to himself.

He then noticed someone fleeing from an alleyway. Kid landed on a roof by the alley and he saw a girl with a gun in her hand. He was looking through a purse and then threw it to the side.

She puffed her cigarette and threw the gun in the air. It transformed and kid was very impressed. "We are not lucky today, Patti", the one girl said to the other one with short hair.

Patti pushed her hair back and she giggled devilishly, "Hey Liz, you wanna look for some more people to hassle?" Liz nodded and she replied, "Nothing better to do".

Kid watched them leave and then he muttered to himself, "I wonder if the other one with that weapon is a weapon itself". Kid stood up and he jumped from one roof to another following them.

"Wait, Patti", Liz growled. Patti stopped and she nodded saying, "You hear it too?" Liz transformed into a gun and landed in Patti's hand.

Kid widened his eyes and he whispered, "So she is a weapon. I simply must have these girls as my partners". Patti began to shoot and Kid moved immediately from his hiding spot.

Patti stopped shooting when Liz told her, "Whatever that was it's gone now… Let's go". Liz transformed and they began to walk side by side down the alley. Kid sighed and he still stalked them interested in what they were to do next.

It was now dark and the sisters found a worthy person to tease and steal from. It was an old man and Liz got Patti as a gun. She put the gun to his head and then said, "Gimme everything you got".

He put his hand up and then begged, "Please, please don't shoot me".

Liz rolled her eyes and then exclaimed, "Fine, I'll just take it then!" Liz ripped the briefcase out of the man's hands and he fled.

Patti transformed and Liz took all of the money from the case. She then threw it to the side and they both walked out of the alley with smug looks on their faces. They then marched down then the streets.

The next day, Kid spotted them sneaking near an underground parking lot. Kid went in front of them and he told them, "I am very interested in you two. You are both brilliant and spectacular—". Liz grabbed Patti's hand and she turned into a gun. She held it up to his chin and pushed him over to a concrete wall.

"Alright, as if we would believe anything that you would say. You probably work for the police. Well, we will kill you before you report to them", Liz sneered.

Kid was not the slightest bit afraid. A bullet could not kill him after all he was a grim reaper.

Patti then suddenly said to Liz, "We are running out of time". Liz let go of Kid and sprinted into the parking lot.

Liz was looking all around for the parking number 662. When she found it she asked Patti, "Where is it?"

Patti was looking around and she leaned down saying, "I don't know. The delinquent said that the bank's car would be here".

"Thompson sisters put your hands up!" they both heard a deep man call. They whipped around and many policemen were around them.

Liz threw her cigarette to the ground and she stepped on it. "Damn", she hissed.

Suddenly there was a purple light behind the police force and some of them fell to the ground. Kid flipped over them and he then beat the other ones to the ground.

Patti and Liz were wide-eyed and Kid introduced himself, "I am Death the Kid son of the shinigami Lord Death. I would like you two to become my weapon partners".

Liz and Patti were too surprised to respond. Liz glanced at Patti and she muttered, "If we keep this up we'll die eventually. What do you think Patti?"

Patti then stood up straight and then said to her sister sadly, "I love what we do but we could have been killed today. Also we admire this reaper don't we?"

Liz nodded and she whispered, "He kept us going even though he didn't know who we were and we didn't know what he looked like".

Patti then said to her sister, "I think we should take up on his offer".

"This could be our chance to turn everything around", Liz added in.

Kid smiled and he said putting out his hand, "You two may not be symmetrical but you have something more important. You have the will to not give up and that is what makes your soul stronger".

Patti and Liz shook his hand with smiles.

Maka sat up and she said, "That was amazing".

Liz and Patti looked at each other and Liz said, "It was great in those days but I like it better now".

Patti nodded and then she added in, "Look at all the friends we made".

Maka nodded and Soul smiled. Blackstar crossed his arms and made a smirk of satisfaction. Tsubaki had and embarrassed little smile and then Kid stood up saying, "We have invincible friendships".

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this and there are going to be more Soul Eater stories<p>

Next is about MAKA ALBARN

Sincerely,

Kid (sparrow)


End file.
